San Valentín
by yukikandavobifield
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín en Gravity Falls, el amor se respira en el aire, y hasta Pacifica Noroeste podía sentirlo. Dipper por otro lado no se esperaba nada de lo que paso.


**San Valentín**

 **Capítulo 1**

Pacifica Noroeste caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria de Gravity Falls, su largo cabello ondeaba al ritmo de su caminar, y no había chico o chico que no la volteara a ver, bueno, claro siempre hay excepciones, como era el caso de los hermanos Pines, después de aquel verano de locuras, los gemelos habían decidido quedarse en el pueblo, Dipper se encontraba viendo aquel estúpido diario que llevaba a todas partes, y Mabel se veía en el espejo, Pacifica se encontraba molesta, no era posible que un diario fuera más interesante que ella, claro, no era como si le importara lo que hicieran los Pines. Decidida a retirarse, emprendió su camino, pero la conversación de los gemelos llamo su atención.

-vamos Dipper, será divertido- decía Mabel sin dejar de verse al espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello

-ya te lo dije Mabel- contesto Dipper cerrando el diario y guardándolo en su mochila- le prometí al tío Ford que lo ayudaría después de clases en el laboratorio

-si pero necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial a comprar chocolates para mañana- Mabel había cerrado el casillero, y le hacía un puchero a Dipper- será rápido Dipper te lo suplico-

El chico soltó un suspiro de rendición mientras asentía con la cabeza, Mabel salto de alegría, tomo su mochila y arrastro a Dipper fuera de la escuela.

Mientras tanto pacifica no dejaba de ver el camino por el cual habían partido los gemelos. No dejaba de pensar en lo que habían dicho, "mañana…" pensaba "claro mañana es san Valentín" se había olvidado completamente de que se acercaba el día, claro no era como si ella lo celebrara, jamás había regalado algo aquel día, y jamás había tenido novio con el cual pasar el día.

"no sería mala idea" fue el último pensamiento que cruzo su mente antes de subir a su limusina e indicarle a donde ir al chofer, esperaba no arrepentirse.

Pacifica se ocultaba tras unos estantes mientras miraba a los gemelos Pines, estaban dentro de una tienda de repostería, y miraban la gran variedad de ingredientes para preparar chocolates.

-oye Dipper – llamo Mabel – ¿qué tipo de chocolates te gustaría que te regalaran?

-no lo sé, jamás había pensado en ello-

\- vamos,- insistió Mabel- te tiene que gustar algún tipo de chocolate, los que tienen nueces, con café, el amargo o el chocolate blanco.-

-ya te dije que no lo se Mabel, - repitió Dipper fastidiado- no creo que alguien me regale chocolate- no pudo disfrazar su tristeza al decir eso.

Sin embargo Mabel sonrío con picardía.

-yo que tu no me rendiría, una linda chica me dijo que estaba interesada en ti-

Dipper no pudo ocultar su curiosidad. Mabel rio ante su reacción

-me dijo que le parecías bastante atractivo, y valiente- Dipper trato de ocultar su sonrojo- y a mi parecer ella es más dulce que un caramelo-

Pacifica apretó los puños, tratando de someter su malestar al oirá eso.

Mientras Dipper se sentía cada vez más incómodo. Mabel ignorando eso, tomo lo que iba a comprar y se dirigió al área de cajas.

El chico con la gorra de pino no creía lo que su gemela le dijo. Se quedo observándolas repisas, pensando

-me pregunto- susurraba, aun así la rubia lo pudo oír- no creo poder corresponderle- el alivio que la chica noroeste sintió la puso aún más incómoda- pero si me regalaran chocolates… creo que sería suficiente con que ella los hiciera- Dipper emprendió el camino que había tomado su hermana para irse por fin del lugar.- aunque creo que el chocolate con almendras o el de café son deliciosos.- dijo antes de encogerse de hombros y salir por fin de la tienda junto a su hermana.

Pacifica miro decidida las repisas y tomo todo aquello que creyó necesario.

Porque ella era una Noroeste, y los noroeste no se rinden, y más importante aún, los noroeste NO PIERDEN.

Quería rendirse.

El desastre de la cocina no era nada comparado al que ella era, hacer chocolate era algo más difícil de lo que había pensado. Y aún más, para ella que jamás había cocinado algo en su corta existencia.

Quería llorar, gritar hacer una rabieta y tirarse en posición fetal en un rincón. No quería perder ante Candy Chiu, ella había llegado antes, conocía a Dipper desde antes, y le había gustado casi al instante, es cierto que lo había tratado mal al principio, pero era porque no sabía cómo tratarlo. Pero después todo cambio aquella noche en el minigolf, su forma de verlo, su forma de tratarlo, incluso empezó a aceptar que le gustaba un poco la noche de la fiesta en su mansión.

Pero sus dudas la atormentaban, ¿y si el tampoco sentía algo por ella?, ¿y si Candy lograba enamorar a Dipper?

Grito frustrada, sabía que no lo podía permitir, le pidió a sus sirvientes que limpiaran la cocina, y mientras se daba un baño, se preparó mentalmente para volver a intentarlo, aceptando que necesitaría ayuda.

Cuando hubo terminado de asearse, volvió con ánimos renovados, y con la ayuda de su chef personal se puso manos a la obra.

Era el día de San Valentine y se notaba el entusiasmo por aquella fecha en la secundaria de Gravity Falls, los pasillos estaban decorados con corazones, las paredes tenían rosas y del techo colgaban pequeños cupidos apuntando sus flechas a los estudiantes.

Pacifica se sentía nerviosa, abrazaba su bolso pidiendo al cielo que nadie viera lo que traía dentro, esa mañana al despertar se había sentido vitalizada e ilusionada, había puesto esmero en su apariencia aquel día, su cabello comúnmente liso y suelto, se encontraba atado en una coleta alta, y los rizos que se había hecho esa mañana, junto con el maquillaje que era más ligero del que acostumbraba le daban un toque angelical, sumados a que ese día llevaba un simple conjunto blanco y rosa, sabía que sería la sensación y ni Dipper Pine podría ignorarla aquel día.

Pero su confianza se había ido al garete cuando llegando había encontrado a Candy Chiu y a Dipper en el estacionamiento, era claro lo que estaban haciendo, la chica de lentes le extendía el paquete perfectamente envuelto y el castaño ruborizado lo aceptaba.

Y mientras tanto las inseguridades de pacifica volvían a salir a la luz, sentía que todo lo que había hecho para llamar la atención del castaño había sido en vano, sin embargo, tenía que darlo todo, hasta el final del día. Si bien ya no le diría al castaño directamente lo que sentía, podía darle los chocolates sin que nadie se enterara.

Había decidido dejarle el paquete en su casillero, espero a que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, se acercó al casillero de Dipper, y con un truco que lo había visto usar ya varias veces, lo abrió.

Se quedó un segundo admirando el interior. Parecía un santuario a lo más raro que hay en el mundo, había fotos de criaturas extrañas anotaciones en cada una de ellas, había varios artefactos curiosos que no se atrevió a tocar, dejo la caja envuelta de papel rosa y filo dorado, y antes de cerrar rápidamente garabateo una nota y la dejo encima de los chocolates.

Salió corriendo antes de que alguien la viera.

Dipper caminaba cabizbajo a clase, ese no había sido el mejor de los días, apenas había llegado a la escuela Glenda y Mabel lo habían arrastrado al estacionamiento, en el cual se encontraba una Candy muy nerviosa.

Y por supuesto los dejaron solos "para que se sintiera el amor" según Mabel, pero lo único que el sintió fue, ganas de correr, vomitar, darse con una pistola y enterrarse vivo, justamente en ese orden.

No es que Candy no fuera atractiva, pero simplemente no la veía con esos ojos, y se sintió morir cuando tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que el mismo había provocado al rechazarla.

Mabel no se había acercado a él en el almuerzo, y se sentía fatal por rechazar a su amiga, pero tenía que entender que no podía obligarse a quererla.

Llego a su casillero, al abrirlo noto algo extraño.

Había una caja envuelta en papel metálico rosa y filo de oro, era del tamaño de un libro, lo tomo, vio la nota que tenía pegada.

" _solo quería que lo supieras"_

 _P.N._

Sorprendido abrió el envoltorio con cuidado y encontró algo que jamás espero encontrar en su vida. Eran varios chocolates en forma de corazón, los cuales rodeaban un pequeño muffin de chocolate. Los probó, el chocolate estaba duro y el muffin algo quemado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que era de almendras y chocolate respectivamente.

Se sorprendió al encontrar otra nota debajo del muffin.

" _no son perfectos, pero los hice con cariño"_

Decidido el joven Pines, tomo el regalo y emprendió su camino.

Pacifica suspiro aliviada al terminar el día, nadie la había visto y tampoco preguntaron nada.

-¡pacifica! – oyó el grito antes de subir a su limusina, el cual le provoco un escalofrío. Volteo temerosa, confirmado que era el gemelo pines el que le gritaba.- necesitamos hablar- dijo Dipper al llegar a su lado.

-y ¿de qué tendríamos que hablar nosotros?- pregunto la rubia tratando de parecer despectiva.

-de esto- contesto Dipper mostrándole el paquete de chocolates.- eres la única que podría envolver algo así- señalo la envoltura- es filo de oro- pacifica se ruborizo.

-y, no es que quisiera ocultar algo, por algo puse mis iniciales.-

-por eso estoy aquí- Dipper bajo la vista- ¿Por qué?

-por qué mas- contesto pacifica- no te quedo claro, creo que no entiendes el significado de los corazones y el que yo me haya ensuciado por hacerte eso, pero anda, no quiero tu compasión, corre con tu noviecita Candy.- logro decir simulando indiferencia. – Adiós Dipper- empezó a subir pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo. Volteo para ver al chico cabizbajo.

-Candy no es mi novia- susurro inseguro, levanto su vista y repitió con convicción - Candy no es mi novia, la rechace esta mañana- la rubia no ocultó su sorpresa- la rechacé por qué...- la mano de Dipper tomo la de ella- me gusta alguien más- volvió a bajar su cabeza- y me preguntaba si tu… bueno si tu quisieras- tartamudeaba, los nervios le ganaban.

Pacifica entendió lo que quería decir y sonrió ruborizada. Se soltó de Dipper y subió por completo a la limusina. El castaño la miro asustado.

-nos vemos en el cine a las 7, no llegues tarde.- fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de partir.

La sorpresa de Dipper no duro mucho, corrió hacia la cabaña del misterio.

Tenía cosas que hacer.

woo hace mucho que no me paso por aqui, bueno no pude resistirme a este par y tenia que escribir algo sobre ellos x3. aunque me arriesgo mucho por que estoy publicando de la compu del trabajo. si alguien de aqui conoce vidas diferentes les ruego no me maten eh tenido problemas con mi compu personal, se borraron los capitulos que tenia, y mis ganas de escribir se fueron al garete. prometo empezar a escribir otra vez, recuerden que yo jamas abandonare esa historia y aun asi me tarde 10 años la terminare.

finalmente gracias por leer, y me encantaria recibir sus hermosos reviews


End file.
